Fully Alive
by Hanna Genji
Summary: It was sixteen years ago when Yokoshima "marked" Hatsumiyo and was supposedly killed. Taken in by Kaien Cross, she lives as a Guardian with Yuuki and Zero. Meanwhile, Yokoshima waits for revenge and Hastsumiyo harbors feelings never to be said. Z/OC - RW!
1. Prologue

**Hello, my faithful subjects! I had this awesome idea: "What if I wrote a 'Vampire Knight' fanfic?" So yeah, here it is. Hope you like it! **

**~*~**

_A young looking man, around his me twenties held up a dagger like sword in defense at the hungry vampire who looked at him with amusement. Behind the man was a woman around the same age, cradling a purple bundle in her arms. _

"_Get out!" the man spat at the vampire. But bloodsucker merely laughed._

"_Is that anyway to talk to a pureblood like me?" she asked with smirk. She stepped foreword and the man pointed his weapon at her._

"_I said to get out!" he barked. The bundle in the lady's arms began to whine and squirm. _

_The lady cooed, "Hush, little Hatsumiyo."_

"_Ah, so that is the name of the new Cross?" the vampire asked eyeing the bundle._

"_Ryokosue," the lady started._

"_Just stay behind me, Nanako." Ryokosue replied._

_The vampire smirked, her metallic blue eyes shining evilly, "You're a nuisance. Out of the way!" her nails began to glow and out a came a whip like light that slashed Ryokosuke's face and chest. Finishing him off, the female vampire stabbed her nails through his heart. Blood gushed out, spraying Nanako and the vampire's faces._

"_RYOKOSUE!" Nanako shouted. The baby, Hatsumiyo, began to cry and writhe in her mother's arms. The redhead glared at the killer with the upmost hate, her blue eyes burning and seething with rage. "Witch," she spat._

"_Oh no dear, vampire." With that, the sadistic killer brought out her special ability and cut off Nanako's head. She caught the baby before she could hit the ground. Hatsumiyo was crying harder now and wriggling her arms and legs._

_Peering down at her, the killer frowned slightly, "I could make use of you." She stroked a finger under her chin. "Such a pretty thing. I should leave a mark, so that you'll always know of this night." Using one of her sharp nails, she dug them into Hatsumiyo's arms and carved out a __decrescent__ moon on her upper arm. The baby screamed and cried even more. The vampire took a whiff of the blood._

"_Mouthwatering," she breathed. Just then, the door busted down and in came a vampire hunter, gun locked and aimed at the killer. She laughed, "Kaien Cross. What a surprise."_

"_Put her down," he said darkly._

"_No," she started, "I have plans for this girl. Wonderful ones in fact! Of course, you're more than welcome to help me. I mean, the more the merrier." She said circling him._

"_Enough Yokoshima!" he barked._

_Yokoshima laughed. "If you're going to shoot me, do it now." She brought the still crying Hatsumiyo up to her chin and barred her fangs at her neck. "Or else I'll change your little niece into the creature man hates most. I'll give you five seconds. One . . . two . . . three . . ." Kaien shot Yokoshima in the head and caught Hatsumiyo. Tears streaked her face and blood continued to ooze out._

"_There, there now," he ripped a piece of clothing from his shirt and cleaned out her wound and with another piece, wrapped it around her arm. The calmness began to wash over Hatsumiyo and she stopped crying and began hiccupping from crying too much. Kaien smiled and with Hatsumiyo in his arms, walked outside and called for the other vampire hunters. _

_They cleaned up the mess and his fellow hunters interrogated Kaien._

"_How did this?"_

"_It was Yokoshima Hio." The other's started wide-eyed at him._

"_You Shizuka's sister?!"_

"_I didn't know she had a sister!"_

"Why would she attack your sister?"

"_Because Ryokosue killed her lover. She was after revenge. Typical," he said starting to walk off. Finally someone noticed Hatsumiyo in Kaien's arms._

"_What's that you got, Cross?"_

"_My niece, Hatsumiyo. I'll be taking her in." Kaien began walking off and the clouds parted revealing a crescent moon. Kaien looked up and thought of the scar that Yokoshima left on Hatsumiyo. He looked at her as she was sleeping in his arms._

"_That'll defiantly be a permanent reminder, poor thing." He said continuing on._

**~*~**

**Sorry that it's short! But I'm also working on the first chapter too, so it won't be much of a wait till it comes out! Thanks for reading (if you did :D)! Reviews are loved! Ja nee!**


	2. The First Night

**All right! First chap-a-terr! A quick thanks to Serena Lockheart for reviewing! Let's get this started! :d**

**~*~**

"Sometimes I question why I'm a prefect," sighed Hatsumiyo as she tried to block the barricade of screaming girls (and a few boys) from the gate that let in the Night Class.

"Oh! Idol~senpai!!" the girls screamed.

"Oh brother," Hatsumiyo sweat dropped. Having enough with the screaming girls, she took a big breath and blew in the whistle for a good thirty seconds. The fan girls held their eyes or jumped in surprise. "This is how it's going down, ladies!" Hatsumiyo shouted, "If you don't line up in an orderly fashion in the next five seconds, I will PERSONALY kick your asses in that order! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" she shouted. The crowd gathered together in fear and bummed into each other trying to line up.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?" Yuuki asked approaching Hatsumiyo.

"True as that my be, it works. Besides, these girl act like a bunch of animals." Hatsumiyo said scratching her head. The gates behind them began to open and the girls got all wiled up again and charged towards the Night Class, trampling over Hatsumiyo and Yuuki.

"Ouch!" Yuuki squealed.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" Hatsumiyo snapped. Finally, the made way for the class and Hatsumiyo stared at them in disbelief. "Animals . . ." she grumbled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Hello ladies!" Hanabusa said waving at his "fans."

"Oi, Yuuki-chan, here's comes you're Kaname!" the redhead teased nudging her in the ribs. Yuuki blushed madly and swatted her arm away.

"What? Hatsu-chan I -!" Yuuki started when Kaname started walking towards her.

"Alas, here comes your prince, fair princess!" Hatsumiyo teased acting all melodramatic. Yuuki just made a face and Hatsumiyo walked off laughing.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Kaname asked being the formal vampire that he was. That's right, vampire. You see, the Night Class of Cross Academy consists of two different classes: the Day Class, which makes up humans, and the Night Class, which consists of vampires. The Headmaster believes that humans and vampires can live side-by-side in harmony and he thinks he's achieving his goal with this school.

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said blushing. A small group of girls were glaring at her from behind and Yuuki could feel there stare. "I better get to work," she said nervously and walked off. Kaname gave a small frown, but it disappeared as soon as it came across is face and continued on.

Hatsumiyo noticed a group of girls sneaking off the gate, "Take one more step and I'll break you feet!" They scurried off and Hatsumiyo heard laughter behind her.

"Oh Hatsu-chan! There's no need to be so mean!" Hanabusa said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, much to the girl's dismay.

Hatsumiyo rolled her eyes, "Aidou, could you please get your arm off me?" she asked arm crossed.

"Aw! C'mon Hatsu-chan!" he whined squeezing the redhead, "you should learn to loosen up some more!"

"I would, but you're crushing me!" she managed to get out. He let go immediately.

"Sorry!" Hatsumiyo gasped and took deep breaths.

"I'll talk to you later Aidou." She said walking away to calm down a bunch of girls. "Calm down will ya! Every single day,"

**~*~**

"At last! They're gone!" Hatsumiyo said in relief. She noticed Zero nearby leaning on a tree. She frowned and walked up to him, "Where were you? Yuuki and I needed you! I swear, they get more barbaric each day,"

"Sorry. I was busy," Zero explained marching off.

"Doing what exactly?" Hatsumiyo asked trotting after him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said picking up the pace. Hatsumiyo stopped and sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. The guy was like wall, but the thing is, is that once you got past one wall, there was another one.

The prefect walked around the grounds, patrolling to see if any Day Class students had escaped and come to see the Night students. All was quiet and Hatsumiyo stopped by the fountain and splashed some water on her face and neck. Tonight was rather warm. Taking a seat, she thought of her short conversation with Zero.

"_What's his problem? We're friends, right? He should be able to tell me what wrong. But who am I kidding, it's Zero were talking about!" _she thought resting her head on her knees.

After a couple hours of patrolling, Hatsumiyo noticed that everything seemed to be in order.

"I guess I can turn in early." She said and trekked off to her dorm. As she was passing the school building, she saw Yuuki looking out on the scaffolding. She raced up the stairs. "Yuuki-chan!" she said.

"Hatsu-chan! Did anything happen?"

"No, it's really quiet tonight. I was going to turn in early."

"That sounds nice," Yuuki said getting a dreamy look on her face.

Hatsumiyo laughed, "You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?"

"Y-yeah." She said looking embarrassed.

"I hear you," Hatsumiyo sided brushing her fingers through her ponytail. The two walked back to the dorms chatting mindlessly.

"Hatsu-chan, did you run into Zero at all today?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was a little after the Animals went to the dorms."

Yuuki sighed, "Do you have to call the Day Class that?"

"Sadly yes." Hatsumiyo said pretending to sniff.

"You spend too much time with Chairman." Yuuki laughed.

Hatsumiyo grinned, "It's not that. I'm just too much like him!"

The two went their separate ways and Hatsumiyo changed out of her uniform, undid her hair, pulled it back into a low ponytail that fell to her waist, and into a baggy white shirt and powder blue shorts for pajamas. She fell asleep fast and dreamt of a school with well-behaved screaming fan girls.

**~*~**

Zero coughed hard as the faucet of the sink went on. He started down at his blood tablets. He tried taking one, but his body rejected it.

"Damn," he coughed. Zero eventually gave up the, turned the sink off and lay on his bed on knee propped up. His mind drifted off and he thought of how he talked to Hatsumiyo earlier. Zero felt a twinge of regret. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep and often fell in and out sleep.

**~*~**

**How was that? I don't know if I captured the characters so far, so that concerns me a bit. Anyways, review please! Let me know if this was good of if it sucked majorly! Ja nee!**


	3. The Second Night

**So as you can see, Hatsumiyo and Zero already have a little tension going on. But, hey! It'll only get better, I promise you! :D Now, onwards!**

**~*~**

"I hate mornings," Hatsumiyo grumbled as she tried to focus in class. The teacher rambled on about algebraic equations, which didn't help Hatsumiyo in her current sleepy state. Spacing out, her eyes began to wonder around. Once her brown eyes came across Zero's empty seat. "Yuuki-chan, where's Zero?" she whispered poking her.

Yuuki looked up and got a worried expression.

"What's with that expression?" Hatsumiyo asked.

"Nothing! I just remembered that I forgot some homework is all." She laughed nervously and Hatsumiyo squinted her eyes in suspicion. _Yeah right. _The hotheaded redhead thought.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Hatsumiyo asked.

"You two Crosses! Be quiet!" the teacher snapped slamming his book on the desk.

"Sorry," Hatsumiyo and Yuuki replied. As soon as Yuuki went back to work, Hatsumiyo gave her a look that said: 'We're finishing this conversation during lunch.'

Several classes later, the bell rang and Hatsumiyo grabbed her bag and dragged Yuuki out by the collar of her uniform.

"Hatsu-chan? Hey, Hatsu-chan!" Yuuki shrieked. Hatsumiyo lead them to a small private area and she finally let her friend go.

"No tell me the truth, Yuuki-chan. That face you made, there was more to it, I can tell." Yuuki this time began to worry. _Oh geez! She can't find out! _Yuuki thought.

"Uh . . . well," Yuuki started but paused trying to find the right words. Was it better for her to find out herself? An image of Hatsumiyo being bitten by Zero flashed in her head. Yuuki shook her head and Hatsumiyo raised an eyebrow.

"What were just thinking about?" Hatsumiyo asked, her suspicion growing. Yuuki sighed in defeat. She walked up to her and took her hands.

"I think it would be better if you just found out." she left leaving Hatsumiyo stunned. What the hell just happened?

"I still have questions, y'know!" Hatsumiyo shouted at Yuuki's retreating figure. She sighed in defeat and walked back to her classroom replaying the scene in her head again.

The classes continued and Hatsumiyo barely paid any attention to them, which would come back to bite her in the ass. She rushed to her dorm and did bits and pieces of her homework. The time came for her to be in what she called 'Prefect Mode' and grabbing her shoulder band, marched to the gates.

"Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Ruka-chan!" the class rep shouted. He always did creep Hatsumiyo out.

"All right people, I want you to back at the dorms now!" she shouted over them. Yuuki was having trouble keeping a portion of the crowd back.

"You can't boss us around!" one girl shouted.

"You may be a prefect, but that gives you no right to-!" Hatsumiyo had a little evil glint in her eye.

In a dark voice she said, "Oh can't I?" For dramatic effect, she began cracking her knuckles. A few of the girls were really freaked out and rushed back to their dorms while the rest stepped back in fear.

"Overkill," Yuuki whispered in a singsong voice.

"Can it," she replied in the same way. The gates opened and the fear that had developed evaporated and the screaming began. Hatsumiyo held her ears in pain shouted in defeat.

"Ah! Such pretty girls you all are!" Aidou said making the crowd go into frenzy. He stopped by a small group of girls, "Bang!" she said and they went insane with squeals.

"Gag, barf, gross." Hatsumiyo said annoyed.

"My favorite prefect!" Aidou said walking towards her. A few of the girls whined.

"Why her?"

"Idol-senpai!" He made a move to pull the redhead into hug.

"Touch me and I'll break you arm." She said in a deathly voice. Aidou got a sick look and tiptoed off.

"Sorry." He said. Kain laughed a little making Hatsumiyo smile a little. Out of all the Night Class students, Kain was her favorite, mostly because he seemed the most sensible.

"Hey Kain-senpai," Hatsumiyo said causally giving a small wave, which he returned and continued on. She felt some death glares behind her. The ginger looked around and there stood five girls with looks that could kill.

"So, you're friendly with Wild-senpai?"

Hatsumiyo returned the dark look by ten times, "What did I say a few minuets ago?" Out of the blue, she felt a protective arm around her. She looked up and she was very surprised to see whom it was. "Zero?"

"Dorms. Now," he said. The girls gave small shrieks and scurried off still in their little group.

"Felling any better?" she asked.

"What?"

"You weren't in class, so I wondered if you were sick or something."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

_I'm far from fine._

"So, are you going to skip out on duty tonight?"Hatsumiyo teased smiling.

"No, I'm not. I was just preoccupied yesterday."

"Uh-huh," Hatsumiyo said unconvinced, "Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now. The ordeal is over now." He let go and Hatsumiyo rubbed her neck. "I think I slept wrong," she groaned. Zero looked at her sawn like neck and his hunger kicked in. Hatsumiyo felt something wrong and looking up at Zero, she could tell something was upsetting or something to that effect.

She felt is forehead, "Are you okay?" That's when she noticed his eyes.

_Blood red eyes that draw you in. _

It was getting dark and they both needed to start patrolling. Zero began to get a hungry look in his eyes and Hatsumiyo started to worry even more. She took his face in her hands. Being only and inch smaller than him, it was easier for her. He closed his eyes and the regular hue of lavender returned.

Taking her hands, he told her, "I'm fine Hatsumiyo." He let go and walked off. She felt sparks dance across her fingertips.

"Those eyes," the image of his blood red eyes flashed in her mind, "could it be possible . . .?" she shook her head and ran towards the campus.

_A hungry vampire lurks in the dark._

All seemed in order on Hatsumiyo's end; no Day Class students wondered the grounds, but it was too early to tell. Hatsumiyo was approaching the pool when she heard voices. She ducked behind some bushes and brought out her Silver Rose. With her keen hearing, she was able to make out what they were saying.

"Zero, are you feeling alright?"

_Yuuki? _Hatsumiyo thought tying to keep her surprise. She leaned towards the edge of the shrub and saw the two close together. May be a little **too **close.

"Don't worry about me, he said. But glancing at her neck, his light purple eyes began to glow red and Yuuki understood his discomfort. She gathered her hair and stuck out her neck.

"Eat," she said simply. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and licked at the crook of her neck. Baring his fangs, wait a second.

_Fangs?_ Hatsumiyo's eyes widened with shock. He bit into Yuuki's neck and ate hungrily. The young redhead covered her mouth in an attempt not to scream. Questions zoomed through her head. How long did Yuuki know about this? Why didn't she tell her? How long was Zero like this? If he is like this, then why isn't he in the Night Class? Hatsumiyo crawled out and walked around the building in a haze.

"You got everything?" a voice asked. Hatsumiyo snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. She raced towards the source of the noise while leaping off various tree branches. As she jumped off one, Hatsumiyo unsheathed her dagger from her thigh and grabbed onto a branch and landed gracefully onto the ground.

The two girls looked at Hatsumiyo in shock and the way a little would look stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

"What are you two doing here? It's after hours and you both should be in bed." She said glaring at the two.

"We just wanted to watch the Night Class students," one said twitting her thumbs in guilt.

Hatsumiyo made a gag noise, "Do you know who twisted that sounds?"

"You're prefect is right. You should head back to bed." A voice called. The two girls brightened up.

"Idol and Wild-senpai!" they said with stars in their eyes. Hatsumiyo cocked an eyebrow and looked behind and sure enough, there were Kain and Aidou with glints of hunger in their eyes.

**~*~**

**Oh noes! What will happen next? Well, when the next chapter comes out, you'll be able to find out! Quick note: I'll be in Santa Barbra next week and won't be able to update. Until then, having reading what's up so far! :D**


End file.
